


In the Coreys’ Trailer

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [19]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, License to Drive (1988)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Gen, Inspiration, Song: Take My Breath Away, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Corey Feldman, Kimberly Hope and the Coreys’ trailer..
Series: The Two Coreys [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 4





	1. In the Coreys’ Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Hope you’re doing your best to cope with the pandemic (as well as the occasional battles with writer’s block). 
> 
> Well, here’s a new ficlet collection that I cooked up one day; it’s based on the stories of what happened behind the scenes of the 1988 film License to Drive with the two Coreys (Corey Haim as Les Anderson and Corey Feldman as Les’ best friend Dean). Basically, I got to wondering — how did their co-star Kimberly Hope (who played Dean’s unnamed little sister in the film despite not having any lines) get on with the Felddog?
> 
> Well, this is what I came up with; hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at 20th Century Fox own the film License to Drive. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**In the Coreys’ Trailer**

Ten-year-old Kimberly Hope closed her eyes and then opened them again, unable to believe where she was.

She was in the trailer that belonged to Corey Scott Feldman and Corey Ian Haim, who were known as the two Coreys. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she looked in the mirror, only to blink in surprise when, in the background, the door to the trailer opened... and in walked none other than Corey Feldman, the Felddog himself!

Kimberly’s eyes widened in shock at Corey’s outfit, which consisted of a black T-shirt covered by a matching black coat, a pair of black Levis that seemingly went on and on over his legs, and on his feet were white socks covered by a pair of black penny loafers. When it came to clothes, Corey sure had good taste.

His dark brown eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. “Well, well, well,” he said, before walking over to her, a smile that said **“I’m a rebel and proud of it”** on his face. 

Kimberly felt herself begin to tremble all over, but whether it was from fear or anticipation, she wasn’t sure. But there was one thing she **did** know — there was something about the Felddog that had recently caused her to realize why he was a great actor, as well as a pretty cool guy too. She then lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling a pang of nervousness. Before she knew it, she felt his hands on either side of her face, and soon her eyes were locked with his dark chocolate gaze.

Corey then lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Oh, Kimberly... you’re beautiful.” 

His voice reminded Kimberly of a cat’s purr. She bit her lower lip, as she felt Corey’s thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks. “Thanks, Felddog,” she replied as soon as he let go. Corey smiled.

“I must say, Kimberly,” said the Felddog, “when the Haimster and I found out you were born on January 15 ten years ago, we were very impressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song **Take My Breath Away** by Berlin..

Before Kimberly knew it, she found herself sitting on Corey’s lap, while he was sitting in his chair in front of the mirror on his dressing room table.

She blinked. _What was this all about?_ she wondered. But before she had time to ask Corey, he reached over and picked up the remote control to the stereo system. As soon as he pressed the “Play” button, the opening notes of Berlin’s “Take My Breath Away” (which was from the 1986 album **Count To Three & Pray**) began flowing through the air in a water-like fashion. (Fortunately, Corey had turned the volume to a level where he and Kimberly could still hear each other over the music.)

“Really, Corey,” said Kimberly. “I mean, ‘Take My Breath Away’ by Berlin?”

“Of course, Kimberly,” Corey replied. “And why not? Basically, it reminds me a little bit of... well, you.”

Kimberly blinked. “Really? Me?”

Corey nodded. “Of course.” He then put his mouth close to her ear. “You are quite beautiful, Kimberly. In fact, you ‘take my breath away’ like in the song.”

 _And that’s saying something there,_ Kimberly thought, _especially given my age._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
